


Little Wifey

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Ethics, F/M, Loss of Control, M/M, Murder, Oviposition, POV Third Person Limited, Trust Issues, Unconscious Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: A relationship is difficult. One with a symbiote alien and its deranged offspring is impossible. Peter must deal with the consequences and fall outs of his love for Venom and how others view him. And then, what will come of the hosts?





	Little Wifey

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here!  
> So, a few things. One, the Eddie Brock appearance is similar to the one from the nineties Spider-Man cartoon. Also, I am following the origin in the comics of Eddie having cancer which is why he becomes ripped and he gets the symbiote at a church where he contemplated suicide. I am keeping the same origin for Carnage too.  
> Also, I took out several months because the story became long and tedious. So, we are in the fall whereas this arc began in early spring. What happened is Avenger/saving the world stuff which will be revealed later on in the tale. And last, wrting the boxes plus Deadpool is challenging so that is why his perspective is short.  
> Enjoy!

     

* * *

         

  “Peter Benjamin Parker!” exclaimed May Parker. “I expect you and this Eddie person at Thanksgiving dinner at 5:00, no later. Am I understood young man?”

Peter sighed and placed the phone on his other ear. “Yes, ma’am. Should I bring anything?”

                “That chocolate mousse with the egg white whip would be lovely. Oh, and please tell Cassidy he’s invited too,” she said cheerily.

                “Sure,” Peter said, and then gulped.

                “All right, sweetie, I will see you and MJ in a few days,” May said and hung up.

Peter held the phone for a few minutes until Venom gently pried it from his hand.

                “We will inform Carnage,” he said, smirking.

* * *

 

On the train to Queens, Peter kept fidgeting. He looked at his two alien companions and just waited for someone to scream. It was common knowledge of the persons behind the symbiotes’ masks. No one did and Peter felt Venom wrap an arm around him. Peter leaned into the contact and sighed.

Venom had become so much to him that Peter had trouble imagining his life without the alien. Carnage too was not so bad. He had cooled down in the months since they moved in and he seemed to be on the mend.

Peter held the box with the mousse and breathed.

                “I’m hungry,” Carnage said.

                “You can wait,” Peter said.

                “But I can smell it from here,” he said and pointed at Peter’s lap.

Peter rolled his eyes and buried his face in Venom’s neck.

                “You can have the first slice, after we consume those….birds,” Venom said. “And when May says we can eat dessert.”

                “Ah! Humans and their nasty food. The only good stuff’s beer and chocolate,” Carnage sneered.

As Peter listened to the banter, it was still off-putting to hear them talk without the hisses and hitches in their speech.  He thought it was like having a mask for them in the human form.

He did not dwell on it because their stop was coming soon.

On the last few blocks to Aunt May’s Peter worried again for what Mary Jane might do. She and he had a mutual break-up, but he had not seen her since, and now he’s not only dating again, but in a relationship with a man. Hopefully she was bringing someone else and the awkwardness would not fall exclusively on Peter.

                “What is wrong, mate?” Venom asked.

                “Just thinking,” he said.

                “You’re thinking is loud and anxiety ridden. W—eie—I can feel it. Our bond does not lie,” Venom said and gave Peter a pointed look. It was so clear on Eddie’s face.

                “My ex,” Peter began. Venom growled low in his throat and Peter soothed him by rubbing his scalp. It was easier because Eddie’s form was not so tall. “Okay, so my ex, Mary Jane, you remember, well Aunt May kinda adopted her; after she had a falling out with her family. That means she’s invited to every holiday, special occasion, or Sunday dinner, which is fine, but after we broke up, it became a bit…awkward. Aunt May’s a good buffer, however we still can’t have a regular conversation.”

Venom nodded through Peter’s speech, but the man knew he did not fully comprehend the meaning. Carnage stood a few feet away, snickering to himself.

                “What I’m trying to say is that MJ and I had something and now I’m with you. On earth, it’s normal to begin dating again after a break-up, but usually both parties are not so involved in each other’s lives. I don’t know, that make sense to you?”

                “Yes. You worry she will challenge your new mate,” Venom said. “Do not fear, I-we-I am more capable to handle this without violence.”

                “Well, not like that; it’s just going to be a shock to her to see me with a guy,” Peter said.

Venom’s face scrunched then he said “Oh,” and Peter knew he understood.

                “That’s gonna be some fun. I can’t wait to see her face. Come on, lovebirds, let’s go see your hot ex,” Carnage sang, skipping to the house.

They arrive and the door swings open. Aunt May is there and smiling brightly.

                “Eddie, it’s good to see you!” she chirped.

Venom gave her a charming smile and hugged her sweetly.

                “I-I am happy to see you in good health, May,” he said.

                “Cassidy, I see you too, come here dear,” she said.

Carnage smiled shyly, a surprise to Peter still, and gave May a short hug.

                “How ya doing, old lady?” he asked.

May swatted him. “I am cooking a five star meal, so you better be nice, young man.”

Carnage chuckled. Peter was next and he hugged May tightly and breathed in her scent.

                “Oh, Peter,” she said.

They entered the warmth and smells of the small Queens home. Mary Jane was setting the table with someone Peter recognized vaguely. He prayed it was a new boyfriend.

The man nodded at them then returned to the kitchen and picked up some more plates.

                “Are we allowed to assist you, May?” Venom asked, upon entering the kitchen. Peter placed his dessert in the freezer for it to cool.

                “No, I had MJ and her friend Teddy help me with everything. I want you boys to relax and enjoy the evening. I can’t imagine your jobs; always traveling for the network. And Peter’s new photos for those magazines must be taking so much energy.”

                “Aunt May,” Peter said. “I’m always up for helping you. You know that; and Eddie hasn’t been on assignment for a while. Neither has Cassidy.”

                “If you insist,” she said. “I need to check the turkey, but the potatoes aren’t made yet, so can you do that, please?”

Peter nodded and led Venom to do so.

The lies and half-truths were almost reality, especially now as he and his alien boyfriend peeled sweet potatoes.

* * *

 

                “I’m stuffed,” said Teddy.

                “Me too,” Mary Jane agreed. She swirled the potatoes on her unfinished turkey.

                “I refuse to eat another bite,” Carnage said, looking sick.

Peter discreetly handed him a TUMS and chocolate bar under the table. He did the same with Venom. It was not that the symbiotes could not eat human food, it was in large quantities made them sick. The most they could was a piece of dark meat or a celery stick.

                “That was good, Aunt May,” Peter said.

                “I’m happy to hear. Soon, we’ll be having your mousse,” she said, leaning back in her chair.

Peter passed her a TUMS too.

                “Thank you.”

                “Wait, you cooked,” said Mary Jane, incredulously.

                “Uh, yes.”

                “You burned water when you tried to make me boiled eggs,” she said in the same tone.

                “Well, I can’t really cook. I can bake.”

                “He does it for us,” Venom said.

                “For you and your roommate?” Teddy asked.

                “Yep. Fancy French crap and all,” Carnage said.

Mary Jane stared at Peter. He smiled tight.

                “What else different are you doing?” she asked.

                “I’m working for other magazines, like _The L_ and _City Limits._ I actually have an interview set up for the _Wall Street Journal_. It’ll be low wage, but it’s better than taking shots of Spider-Man,” Peter finished.

                “Oh my God! You’re _that_ Peter Parker,” said Teddy, excitedly. He got up and took Peter’s hand in his and shook it enthusiastically. “I’m a huge fan of your work. I mean the angles and juxtaposition you take of the heroes is so amazing. And the way that your subjects seem almost comfortable with your presence. I’ve seen other photographers’ work and nothing compares to the ease your subjects take and how it seems like you’re in the fray of things. I especially admire that one you had a few years back. I can’t remember it, but it was taken shortly after that fraud who framed the web-slinger for that robbery. What was his name? Oh, right. Edward Brock.”

Venom’s eyes went dark for a second and Peter worried this guy might trigger something in the symbiote.

 “Anyway, I _knew_ it was a fake and I sent the _Bugle_ my letter. Of course, it didn’t see the light of day, but justice was served in the end,” Teddy said.

“I remember that debacle,” said Aunt May. “Peter was so angry at that man for trying to tarnish Spider-Man’s reputation. Oh, it bothered him for weeks afterward. Do you recall, Peter? You weren’t yourself and you had so much anger.”

Peter swallowed hard. “Yes,” he said, choking on the lump. “I can’t forget it.”

                “We will take care of clean up.” Venom shot up from the seat. He motioned for Carnage and they both took the plates in the kitchen before Aunt May could object.

The atmosphere was tense for the rest of the night, as Teddy kept gushing over Peter and insisted on seeing his new portfolio. Peter, ever-ready, had brought his camera and placated. He showed Teddy everything, but really tried to find an opening to go to Venom.

Mary Jane and Aunt May were no help because they wanted to see the photos too.

It came to a head when Mary Jane asked Peter how he met “Eddie Vincent.”

                “On assignment,” Venom said from the open space between the kitchen and dining room.

                “We met each other while Peter worked. I…bumped into him and we connected instantly. Peter has never left once and I-I am grateful for that,” Venom finished, with a soft smile.

                “That’s nice,” Mary Jane said.

                “Cool, cool,” said Teddy. “Well, how did you introduce him to your aunt?”

                “Oh, I have a tale for you,” Aunt May said, a devilish grin on her face. “Peter was happy for months, and I said to myself that he had met someone. However, he never mentioned a new girl or if he was dating. I pried as much I deemed acceptable, but it got me nowhere. Now, at this point I was silently fuming because I wanted to meet this person making my Peter happy. So, one day I decide to call him at his apartment.

                “Another bit of information Peter did not give me was he had a roommate. So, I call and who picks up the phone, but Cassidy. I ask him about Peter and he snickers. He tells me Peter’s been seeing his cousin for months and then hangs up.”

Carnage laughs from the kitchen.

                “So, I call again, and who do I get but Eddie here. I tell him that I am Peter’s aunt and that if he hurt my boy he will regret it. We started talking and Peter arrived and he was so flustered, I swear, you think he was trying to save the poor man from the Inquisition.”

                “So, how did you take the news?” Mary Jane said. Her face was determined and Peter wondered over the hidden meanings in Mary Jane’s questions.

                “Oh, well dear, please don’t think ill of me. I had suspected Peter’s…preferences may have been more open than he let on.”

                “What!” Peter said.

Venom came and sat next to him. He put an arm around Peter, but he did not notice the young man’s shell-shocked face from this revelation of Aunt May.

                “I’ve made a mess of things,” May said, fiddling with her napkin.

                “No, go on,” said Teddy.

                “You see, MJ, little boys who…don’t follow certain rituals in their life tend to lean toward more open channels of sexuality,” May said.

Mary Jane’s brow furrowed and Peter’s face was pale. He did not want to be around with his aunt talking about his sexual orientation clues.

                “Peter may have found you and Gwen to be compatible, but from a young age he never showed signs of being overtly heterosexual. In fact, Ben told me once he left his old pornos out for Peter to see and they were in the same place as before. There was also the time I found lube in his room and no condoms.”

Peter was definitely pale and Mary Jane was a little green herself.

                “We have to go,” she said.

Teddy nodded with a huge grin and they were gone.

                “I am sorry,” May said.

                “It’s perfect,” said Carnage. “More mousse for me.”

* * *

 

Venom’s scowled at the chipper woman who said “Happy Thanksgiving.” He stayed close to Peter, who it felt had guilt for what Venom did not know yet; it squeezed Peter’s hand and the young man smiled sweetly at him.

                “I’m sorry about all that,” he says, gesturing in the direction they left.

                “We do not think Peter should be sorry. It was Venom who overreacted,” it said, morosely.

The time it had Peter as host and the debacle at the _Bugle_ left Venom with unwanted feelings and memories. It cursed itself after realizing the truth of Eddie Brock’s fate. It also had little to be happy about during that time. To Venom, its control over Brock teetered whenever that time was brought up. It had almost grabbed that imbecile who kept talking and strangled him. It would have then gone after Peter.

                “No, V-Eddie,” Peter caught himself. The train was packed with others returning home and their packages of food wafted through the air. Carnage stood far off, pickpocketing the couple who had small packets of chocolate cupcakes. “I could’ve stopped that douche Teddy from talking and MJ didn’t have to be so pushy. She may not like that I started dating so soon after.”

                “I think’s there’s a story here,” Carnage said. He returned and had his face stuffed with icing.

                “I guess so,” Peter said. “My lab partner knew about my break-up and I guess she thought it was her duty to hook me up with some people, not two weeks after MJ and I split. MJ found out and she said it was fine, but she gave me this look and it’s the one I keep seeing.”

                “She’s studying you,” said Venom. The train halted, to which Venom held Peter’s hand tighter. They got off and it continued. “The female wishes to know why she was rejected—”

                “She broke up with me!”

                “—and why you would seek another so soon. Also, as to why your preferences have replaced from a dainty one as her to me,” Venom said, grinning.

Peter blushed and Venom enjoyed seeing his human’s skin tint change. Venom rubbed its fake nose in Peter’s hair and sniffed its mate. The products human used to clean were atrocious, but its Spider only had the essentials. Carnage made retching noises as they continued their trek home. Venom growled low in its throat.

They continued, none aware of the red and black shadow.

* * *

 

**Interlude**

**(Hey, we made it!)**

**[Bold choice.]**

**(Oh, Whitey, you crack me up. But seriously, we’re walking on air, what’s the scene? Are we watching Spidey get pounded by a giant alien or some domestic shit?)**

**[I think dummy’s just trailing them. I smell turkey.]**

_“_ Personalities can’t smell,” Deadpool muttered. He scanned the next roof and jumped. He had been on Spidey’s trail for weeks, keeping tabs on his comings and goings.

                **(His comings are the best.)**

Deadpool huffed. Like he cared if Spidey was fucking Venom.

                **[You do because you wanted to be the one to bring out the less clean Spider-Man.]**

**(Dat ass!...is being destroyed by alien cock.)**

Deadpool groaned and ignored his boxes. He went on and found the roof right across from the happy family. The curtains were not drawn and he wondered if the cliché was enough to keep him interested. He looked from each window and saw the rooms: one was the living room, where the red symbiote drank three packs of beer in succession, a dark hallway, and the next was a bedroom. An occupied bedroom; Deadpool sucked in a breath as he saw it belonged to Spidey and Venom. Yellow box was squealing for joy in his head.

                **(We get to see them do it!)**

**[Off screen. The author does not do smut.]**

**(We can describe! Okay, so Venom’s got like three—)**

**[What the fuck he’s doing?]**

**(Oooo, Deadpool’s little pool’s got a mind of its own.)**

**[So, we’re supposed to just stand here and watch him go blind?}**

**(Yep.)**

**[Rhetorical. We aren’t standing and let’s pretend we’re not also enjoying this too.]**

**(Hot damn! Spidey can take it hard. I count five tentacles.)**

**[It does make one question on his “pure” image.]**

**(And I think we’re getting into it. The other guy’s spanking himself really hard.)**

**[I agree. Even I can’t resist the sheer erotica of this act.]**

**(I wish we had hands.)**

**[And a fully functioning penis.]**

Deadpool gasped as he finished with a small whimper of “Spidey.” He fell on the gritty floor of the rooftop and breathed. He turned on his back rubbed his masked face with his clean hand.

                “Fuck, it’s been a while,” he said.

                “And you won’t do it again,” hissed another voice.

And Deadpool died.

 

He came to with voices, not his, arguing over him.

                “—he’ll come to in a matter of minutes. Also, you didn’t have to kill him, Carnage.”

                “I did what wasss nessscesssary.”

                “We would have preferred usssss to take care of this vermin.”

                “Yeah. I’m not even worried about him finally knowing my face…you sure he was watching us. Maybe he was just masturbating on the roof and we were…you know.”

                “He ssssaid your name, Sssspider. I don’t think it’ssss a coinssscidencsse.”

At this point, Deadpool’s head was getting back. He’s pretty sure he was stabbed to death as opposed to being bludgeoned. He groaned a bit and felt long fingers on his naked face.

That woke him up.

Deadpool shot out of the couch-yes, couch-and grabbed for his guns. They were gone as his katanas and he realizes all his gear is gone, even the pouch under his ball sack empty. He panics.

                “Where the fuck’s my mask?!”

Deadpool pounces at the red symbiote who got the jump on him and starts a brawl. The symbiote’s claws extend and he begins to stab Deadpool, but he punches back and aims for the groin. The red monster screeches and then webbing pulls Deadpool back and he’s face to face with the real Spidey.

The man is gorgeous.

                “Enough! Deadpool, look I know you don’t have any scruples with screwing me over,--”

Wade glances down and see’s that he is only in a night robe, which is a bit undone.

“--but hear me out. Whoever paid you to spy on me I will triple if you keep your mouth shut—”

His webshooters are on his wrist and that holds Wade’s hands together. And the man is so close, Wade can smell him; he can smell all of him.

                “—and never mention this to anyone in the Avengers. I’ll try to make them consider you. Or you know, take shots of you helping an old lady cross the street,” the man giggles.

Wade can tell he’s uncomfortable.

                “Are you even legal?” Wade asked.

                “What? Of course I’m legal. I’m 25.”

                “Lie,” Wade sings. “You’re way too young, and Baby Boy, you’re clothes ain’t worth shit.”

                “What does…never mind and all right, I’m 20. Happy.”

                “Very,” Wade said and leans in for a kiss.

He dies again when a large maw rips off his head.

                **(At least some minutes pass until Wade is put back together so we can avoid Spidey’s freak out.)**

Deadpool’s mask is given back. The red symbiote, Carnage had taken it.

                “You were serious,” Deadpool says.

The man, Peter Parker, looks at him from his spot on the love seat. Venom has his large arms around the young man. There is a faint growl coming from the giant creature and Deadpool notices that Peter is dressed.

                “About paying you, yes. Joining the Avengers, I don’t think even Captain America could sway them,” Peter says and it occurs to Deadpool, with the dollar store clothes, chestnut wavy hair and brown eyes that he has seen this kid before. “I also want to know who the hell hired you,” he says with conviction.

                “Some mobsters, but they weren’t after you,” Deadpool says and points to Carnage. “I was paid to go after him. Twas luck that led me to you two.” Deadpool points at them.

                “And I tell ya, it was not my idea to find my favorite hero tonguing his archenemy.”

 

Wade sat and explained, in full detail all the different offers he has gotten to track Spidey and the one about Carnage.

                “Hammer-tool says he’ll drop 50Gs if I smoke out the rat in his old associate’s place. Finding you was easy,” he says to Carnage’s dismay. “But, then one night I see your old man jumping after you and I think I’m about to see some boss battle; instead I’m treated to some bullshit alien convo about whatever. Then my interests peaks when I see Spidey come to the same roof.”

                “You were exssspecting a battle,” Carnage deadpans.

                “No,” Wade lies. He fidgets in the seat as Venom’s large hands make circles on Peter’s belly.

                “Sssspeak truth,” Venom demands. Peter squeezes its wrist lightly.

                “Yeah, maybe a little fight would have made more sense. I just saw Spidey come and talk to you two. I was pretty bored and the boxes were screaming plot device, but I daydreamed of a chimicherry-changa, like in MLP. Then I watch the three of you skedaddle and I’m like _Whaaa?_ And me and my boxes begin talking which leads to where we are now.”

                “We’re at…” Peter prompts.

                “Me following you,” Deadpool points at Venom. “Not like no one knows what Eddie Brock doesn’t look like, even if he’s quote dead unquote, ‘cause dude you are ripped to the nines and red hair doesn’t hide your face. And then I see him,” he points to Carnage. “I do my homework and I figure it was his old cellmate, the serial killer. The only piece I did not find was you, Peter. And I tell you, it was driving me mad. I mean, I see Brock and the other guy with this nerdy hypsterish kid and I’m wondering why, until last week when Venom and Carnage appeared out an alley, Spidey right behind them.”

Deadpool pauses for dramatic affect.

                **[I believe it would be frugal to stave off on those.]**

“I saw you, nerd kid, go in the alley in with them. Hell, for a minute I thought I needed to break up some illegal shit, but no, the big monsters crawl and along came Spidey, out of thin air. I thought it was a coincidence until now.”

                “I saw you a few weeks ago. I said hi and you ignored me. Why didn’t you say something?” Peter asks.

                “Well, I know who you are for sure. I had suspected after that night, but seeing you in action only confirms it, especially the webshooters.”

Peter rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands and whispers, “Damn it, damn it,” as Carnage burst out with a huge chortle.

                **[Chortle is such a vulgar description.]**

**(I agree with this asshole. Use chuckle.)**

Wade sinks into the couch as the red alien keeps chortling and Petey’s breakdown is laid to rest by the black alien. Wade sucks in air. He’s jealous. He hates himself more than usual.

                **(Oh, puh-lease. We can make him feel like shit way more.)**

**[Our self-esteem is already low, we have not yet reached the bottom.]**

**(Unless we marry some crazy chic. Like the one who kept our limbs in her fridge.)**

**[And who inadvertently created our evil twin, Evil Deadpool. The writers were lazy coming up with a name.]**

**(He still scares the ba-jeebers outta me.)**

**[Yes, but he dies. Second-rate villains die.]**

                “Shut up! Just shut up!” Wade screams.

The room stares at him and Deadpool uses all his skills to escape. It’s thwarted by three kinds of webs trapping him.

                “Wade,” Peter says calmly. He looks ready to pounce. “I can’t let you leave. Okay, I need your word, written, that you won’t say anything to anyone about us.”

Wade stares at the trio. Venom is a whole different monster and Carnage has yet to threaten him. In fact, the two seem…tranquil. Like Spidey’s presence does something to them.

                **(Peter and Venom do some kinky stuff to each other. Sorry, last one.)**

Wade groans and tries to wiggle out of the restraints.

                “You can’t get out,” Venom says. “Jussst mine or Carnage’sssss  webs could hold you for hourssss. Combined with Peter’ssss webssss the ssssstrength can hold for dayssss. W----Iee---I-I ssssuggessst you anssssswer ou-my mate, Deadpool.”

Wade whines, still struggling. Peter is looking at him now, a pitiful glint in his eyes and Wade’s ire grows and he thrashes violently.

                “Wade—”

                “Fuck no! You don’t get to call me that, Spider-Man. Not after this fucking shit. Just, just leave me alone. Go on and get banged into the mattress for all I care! Get the hell away from ME!”

* * *

 

Venom peers into the hallway. The man called Deadpool is still trying to squirm out of the webbing. He grunts and makes a gurgling roar in frustration. Peter has brought him food for days now and water. Venom was horrified at first to find that a bucket is what the man has been using to relieve himself and that Peter personally held it up to him. It shudders, but goes forth. Peter is back in classes and he is being called for a “photo op”, whatever that was, and would not be home until after dark.

Venom sighed and slowly brought the food and water to the struggling man.

Deadpool paused in his violent tugging and glared at Venom.

                “Eat,” it said, holing out the food bar.

Peter manually pulled up the mask and Venom did its best to not blanch. The scars and dried pus was quite a disturbing sight to behold. Venom realized it must do so for the man to eat, but it waited for approval. Obviously this man wished to challenge Venom for Peter, however his mate showed no interests and Venom decided the man was harmless….in the webs.

                “What you waiting for?”

                “We believe you would likely bitessss ussss. Your permisssssion will be helpful.”

Deadpool chuckled, low in his throat. His voice must also be affected by his affliction; Venom never heard a gravelly pitch except when Brock was sick from chemotherapy before he knew of the symbiote’s existence.

                “Oh, this just too good. You’re afraid of him,” Deadpool said, swaying in his binds.

                “We do not fear mate,” Venom said.

                “Uh, ya do in deedy. And it ain’t gotta do with his spidey-nesssssss,” Deadpool mocked. “You want his approval.”

Venom stepped back and sneered at Deadpool. Such insolence! And to its face; Venom shot more web to thicken the web’s strength. Deadpool screamed and hollered the efforts of the last days ruined by Venom.

                “Okay, tall black and eyeless, I see you’re peeved, but I’m right. You do care what Spidey thinks of you. That’s why you’re so damn careful to watch your bastard son to make nice-nice with the people he wants to chop off. But, I gotta tell ya; the only way Peter’s not freakin’ out for you is if, a big IF, you become a hero. At the very least, save some old biddy from being trampled.”

Venom threw the bar at Deadpool and, because it felt good, poured the water into his bucket.

It left in a huff and out the windows.

 

A few hours of swinging across the city and ducking on rooftops, and Venom still seethed from the mercenary’s insolence. It stopped somewhere and looked out at the city. No matter the time, Venom seemed to have fortune in getting a calmer part of the metropolis. It perched on the ledge and enjoyed the serenity of the wind and the calm of less traffic horns.

The man was right. Peter did not ask for Venom to feed the man, but it knew Peter wanted to. Its mate believed Venom to oppose the request. Venom shook its head; it would never deny Peter.

Venom thought kindness and charity were mostly humanity’s problem, but the more it watched, the more it would see its kin reflected. They did not share names or words of love, but they did watch out for each other and care for one’s young when ill or deceased.

Venom recalled a memory of its begetter offering the weaker clan shelter for when the darkness took over and their world was blanketed in a freezing wind. The nest was crowded, but warmer.

Maybe that is what Venom misunderstood in humanity. The humans had words and complicated rituals, but the act, the warmth, was still present.

Venom stretched its arms and decided to do some reconnaissance.

It leaped into an alley and morphed into Eddie Vincent.

 

Eddie walked through the streets of Washington Heights and saw the corruption of the people. He passed by several drug trades and three prostitutes had tried to entice him. Eddie told them no and they flipped him. He continued his journey.

Going further into the New York grounds, he found himself near the old abandoned warehouses that littered this city. Eddie rolled his eyes and went out of his way to enter one.

Inside were hordes of men-gun dealers-packing up the weapons and other people in undergarments counting money. Eddie scoffed. This was also quite typical. He morphed back into his Venom form.

With ease and strength of years training, Venom had the whole operation webbed, unconscious, and the other people were running, some screaming, with wads of money in their hands.

Venom found a cell phone on the floor and called the police.

                “911 dispatch, how may I be of service?”

                “W---I have ss-stopped a crime organizs-organization. They are—”

The dial tone greeted Venom and it crushed the phone. It left, not caring of the men, and webbed straight home.

To its horror, Carnage had untangled Deadpool and they were sitting in the living room watching…Venom was not sure.

                “You see, Queen Bea has all the dry sass, but Blanche is an ol’ whore who can’t stop. Rosie’s a sweetie, but I tend to tune her out a lot. And let’s not forget the little old biddy, Ms. Sophia. And then, a bunch of back story characters. The only notable one is Bea’s ex, Stanley.”

                “You like thissss?” Carnage asked.

                “Worship it, Keptin,” Deadpool breathed.

Venom groaned. When was Peter returning?

* * *

 

It would be several hours, a news story, and ten episodes of _Golden Girls_ before Spider-Man tapped on the window to the living room his costume singed.

Venom immediately went to him and tended to his mate.

                “Some crazy idiot, today,” Peter started, in a frantic voice. “H—he just went out and attempted to take out the faction of Kingpin’s men working in the Heights and Dare Devil grabs me from school to go and fix it. So, we spend the better part of the day and evening tracking the bugs who got out and started shooting up random spots all over the city. And then—and then, ow!” he yelps, as Venom pulls back his suit.

A wide gash is open and weeping on Peter’s stomach. Venom applies the ointments and uses some of its skin to make a more efficient bandage. Peter tells it not to, but Venom would rather see its Spider whole and unscarred.

Also, in hopes that Peter’s frantic anger will not direct to it when Venom tells him what he did today.

Peter calms after that, and continues, “We got them, with some help from Jessica. You don’t know her, but she went to school with me and got some crazy powers too. We just got back in touch before I got together with you. Well, we got most of the guys returned and DD interrogating them—a friggin’ five alarm fire starts. Jessica rushes first and I hang back thinking ‘Really, now’ but I go and we get the people out. Sadly, that meant leaving DD alone, with thirty trained gunmen. Not a sweat for him on most days, but since we spent the last twelve hours—ouch! Uncle, uncle,” Peter winces.

Venom nods and takes away the cold press from the slightly burnt forearm. The skin is only first degree burned and it will heal fast. Carefully, Venom rubs the Silvadene ointment in; Peter hums in satisfaction and Venom halts for a moment. He dabs the ointment again, and Peter sighs in content.

                “’hat feels so good,” he mumbles.

Venom grins. Maybe it can hold off the information if Spider cannot finish the story.

The plan is ruined when Carnage coughs. It and Deadpool were sat across from Peter and Venom in the breakfast nook.

“I wanna hear how thissss epissssode endsss. Gawd, it’sssss like hearing _Cops_ ssssss on mega ssssteroidssss.”

Venom growls low.

                “Oh, yeah. Well, we return to find DD on the ground, but still fighting. Jessica and I go in, and the good news is police have arrived, but a rookie I guess gets spooked, ‘cause the next thing is shots being fired. At us. Luckily no one got hit, except a flesh wound for the gunmen, but in my hazed mind and stupidity, I don’t see where I’m webbing. I, by accident, drag a rickety fire escape, not the one from the burning building, but it hits and part of the metal pierces here,” Peter gestures to his gash. He hisses, but stops. “My spider-sense kept it from impaling me, however, it did completely smash one of the police cars. So, now I owe NYPD a new car.”

Peter slumps in the kitchen stool and rubs his hands in his hair.

                “That was my crappy day, yours?” he asks Venom.

Venom swallows its tongue. It stares at Peter and a high pitched squeak erupts in its throat.

Peter’s brow furrows. “What’s wrong, Venom?”

Carnage is laughing. Deadpool just has a smirk apparent under his mask.

                “We-we…..,” Venom stops. It looks at Peter’s worried face and sighs. It leans close and rubs their foreheads together. “We are ressssponsssssible. We had attempted to do good. We were out and believed to end the operationsss, but when we tried to contact police, the woman on the phone hung up. We left them there and did not return. We….we did not think of what could happen….we—Iee-e-i-I am sssorry, Peter.”

Peter stared and the room was dead silent. Venom expected no less but lashing out. Instead, Peter gently grabbed its face and kissed Venom chastely.

                “You were trying to be a hero,” he said. “I’m not sure how that’s going to work, but I know you did not mean for this to happen. I am tired and I want to shower and eat.”

Peter stood from the stool. Deadpool and Carnage had their mouths gaped opened.

Venom followed Peter and as they got to their room, Peter halted and looked to it.

                “But, I am here to help. With the hero thing. First things, don’t call the cops until you got a _reliable_ story to tell. Secondly, consequences aren’t without punishment.”

Peter then entered the room and slammed the door shut, locking it with a giggle. Venom stood out there, dumbfounded, until a loud cackle came from across the hall.

                “I was hoping for that,” said Deadpool.

* * *

 

Before Peter knew it, Christmas had come around. He had bought some lights and tinsel to decorate the condo, but nothing else.

He was standing outside the shops on 42 Street and window shopping. He had gotten Aunt May her present and would come over later with it; he hoped this time Mary Jane would not be there.

He could not understand her animosity, but left it alone.

Peter sighed and wondered when he lost all his “normal” friends. Now, his life consisted of symbiotes, a mercenary, and a thief that still flirted with him, to Venom’s chagrin. Peter chuckled a little; the last time he saw Black Cat, she had puckered her lips for a kiss, trying to distract him from the diamonds in her clutch, but Venom had emerged from his hiding spot. She screamed to make Jamie Lee Curtis proud.

Afterwards, once Venom lost his rage and things were explained, Black Cat looked to him and said, “ _You could have just told me, sugar. I’m no fag hag, but I do love the gay-bies. I’ll be seeing you around, Spider._ ”

The next day, she was up at the condo when Peter returned from school. On Carnage’s lap. In her night gown. Peter never asked and hoped to never confirm what those two did in Carnage’s room.

Peter shook his head and continued his aimless trek.

It was nice to forget about his responsibilities for an hour, including Spider-Man.

                “What’s got you so happy?” purred a familiar voice.

Peter turned to see Felicia standing there in full Christmas regalia. A red velvet coat with white fur lining and snowflake earrings with a white veiled red turban. Peter could have sworn the woman was also wearing bells.

                “I assume it’s the nightly loving from your alien, but I could be wrong,” Felicia drawled.

                “That and I’m just having a good day,” he said.

                “Wonderful, so that means there is no reason for you _not_ to shop with me,” Felicia said while grabbing Peter’s arm. The woman was strong when on a mission.

They spent the better part of the hour searching for her associate’s presents, which took Peter to some of the most ritzy boutiques he never heard of; The Apartment by the Line, Madness Boutique, INTERMIX, and more. Each one greeted Felicia by name and would glance at Peter disdainfully. He shrugged. He wore beat up jeans and an old leather hunting jacket. They were warm and went with his Snowman sweater. Plus, Felicia gave them a look, to which they returned to their own business.

At the last stop, the two sat in the waiting room as the model got ready. Felicia faced Peter and asked, “Is it difficult? Keeping your lover from your aunt?”

                “No. I’ve kept so many secrets from her that it’s second nature to me. I don’t like it,” Peter said. “It will be like opening Pandora ’s Box if I tell her about Venom. She’ll have to know about me, you, Wade and Carnage.”

                “You’re going to tell her,” she stated.

                “Yes, at some point. First, I need to figure out how to break this, and then pray for the best.”

Felicia hummed. The model came out and showed off the dress as the two kept to themselves.

Later, as they parted, Peter grabbed her hand softly.

                “Come over to the condo for New Years. Jessica and DD have been curious and I can’t hide from them for long. I’m also inviting Luke Cage and Iron Fist. I’m just going to tell them outright about this and let what comes may. So, I will need you for support.”

Felicia smiles. “Sure, long as your hubby doesn’t try to skin me again.”

Peter chuckles and says goodbye.

* * *

 

Mary Jane is staring. Peter can sense without his powers. She is standing next to the counter and holding the dish she brought. Peter guesses it to be a casserole recipe from Pinterest. Peter continues his chopping of the celery. Mary Jane places the dish on the counter and leaves the kitchen.

Peter groans internally; when did it come to this? Mary Jane and he got along, even in the rocky parts of their relationship. What was new? She had this cold air to her that Peter cannot penetrate with friendly smiles and inside jokes. He called her a few times after Thanksgiving, but the conversation lasted for a few minutes before she would get mad and hang up.

Venom as Eddie comes up behind Peter and caresses his cheek. It is nice because the touch works as a balm for his nerves. Venom says he can transfer and share emotions with his mate. Peter is happy for that.

                “Peter, dear, watch your cutting. We don’t need a finger in the salad,” Aunt May chirps.

Peter grins and dutifully watches his fingers chopping. Aunt May hums and returns to her basting. With Peter’s new jobs and funds he made a joint account with Aunt May to help her out, despite her protests. She relented after seeing how the money helped with the house note and other necessities; for Christmas Eve this year they are having a turducken. Certainly adventurous, his Aunt.

MJ sits in the dining room adjacent from the kitchen. She places the dishes on the table in nice sets and even folds the napkins. She turns to Peter and, in her eyes, there is an old friendship. It is the one Peter has missed.

 

Dinner is served and they eat in relative silence. Teddy had other things to do, which does not make this any less awkward. Peter is just grateful Wade and Carnage decided to do something else for tonight.

Conversation starts, but it is about MJ’s new role on Broadway. She is playing the new Galinda in _Wicked._

                “That’s incredible,” Peter says, passing Venom bits of chocolate covered almonds.

                “It is! Oh, I’m so proud of you,” says Aunt May.

MJ glows, Peter swears, and stirs her food. “Only for when they start touring again.”

                “Still, it is more than where most actors get. Mary Jane, never doubt your talent. Why, when Peter was little he entered a science contest for adolescence. Of course, he was only seven and the requirements were for ages eight to twelve, but he was determined. So, Ben had the brilliant plan to lie on the registry.” Aunt May huffs and continues. “So, for weeks, Peter and Ben are working on this horrid experiment involving mold. What was that again, Peter?”

Peter blushes and says, “The effect of light on different mold cultures. We made the cultures first, and then placed in three levels of light in different parts of the house.” Peter looked to Venom who had a soft glint in his eyes. He had told the symbiote this story before. “In retrospect, putting one in the hall closet was not a good move.”

                “Yes, young man. I made sure to have you and your uncle clean up that mess. The contest had two stages: blind commentary and presentation. The commentary showed if your experiment had the potential and then the presentation decided if you won. Peter gets pass the blind commentary. The judges during the contest come and pass his table without looking at it. They do this again in pairs because they look at the other kids’ tables.

 “Nearing the end, not a single person has come to Peter’s table. It turns out that one of the people who worked in the contest registry had known Peter’s parents from OSCORP. They informed the judges, but they had seen the work Peter had in the blind judging and let him stay. So, afterwards, Peter is so sad that no one wanted to hear his presentation, but the judges came and confessed that since he did not meet the age requirements they could not let him win, however, they gave Peter a special recommendation for an advanced science program.” She pauses and looks at Peter, her eyes shining.

“I don’t mean to drag on, but what I mean to say is that your talent shines even when the odds are unfavorable.”

Peter grabs Venom’s hand. He agrees on the second half. The odds of telling Aunt May are unfavorable, downright scary, but this is worth it.

 

Later on, when the dishes are cleaned and Aunt May sits in the living room watching _Miracle on 34 th Street_. Venom is with her and he seems engrossed in the film. Peter watches from his stance at the wall, finishing up the chocolate Madeleine cake. Carnage and Wade are not getting a single piece.

MJ comes up to him. They stand, existing in one plane and not, until she says, “Can we talk?”

Peter faces her. MJ motions to her left and it is to the kitchen where there is a door to the back lot. Peter looks to Venom; though the symbiote is looking at the screen, Peter knows he is intently listening to him and MJ.

                “In a minute,” he says.

MJ goes to retrieve her jacket as Peter scarfs down the cake. He whispers to Venom to stay here and not to eavesdrop on this conversation. A sour look passes Venom’s human mask, but he acquiesces.

Outside in the cold, Peter and MJ stand at the fence that separated their lots. It feels familiar to the conversations they had when her parents became unbearable. MJ places her hand on the fence and looks up.

                “I didn’t mean to be a…you know,” she starts.

                “Cold.”

                “Yeah. That’s nicer. Teddy wouldn’t shut up about you until I screamed at him. Heh, guess I really was on the rebound if Teddy’s been the best so far.”

                “You two are…”

                “No, still together, God knows why. It’s just better to have someone there,” she says, shrugging.

They stand in quiet and Peter leans on the fence. He too looks up.

                “I’m not mad you’re gay. I’m not upset you met someone,” MJ says, almost detached.

Peter looks at her and he can see some wetness in her eyes.

                “What is it? Why have you been so cold toward me, MJ?” he says. “I know we didn’t break up on good terms. We were civil.” He pauses. “You were right that I—”

                “That’s it. That’s what I’m so pissed about. Peter, you never once offered to cook. You never once went out of your way for our romance. You just expected me to be there. You complained about Jameson, being Spider-Man, and worrying about May. And now, suddenly you cook, you clean, you do all you can to make this Eddie comfortable. You even got new jobs because of him.” She breathes from her rant and puts her hands in her coat pockets. “You’re putting so much effort in this relationship. I just wish you had done that for ours.”

Peter bows his head. He wants to yell at her. He wants to accuse her of not trying to take the initiative in talking about this. He will not; he knows that in the romantic department he lacked basic skills. He did not offer romance on a daily basis, barely a monthly one. For Peter, it was just nice to have someone there. So, yes, Mary Jane is right. Peter was a lackluster boyfriend. He did what he could.

                “I wish you told me this,” he says.

                “When we were together?” MJ rubs her face. “Peter, if I had then it would have just been me making you feel bad. And I know Spider-Man’s important. That it’s a priority.”

                “It is a priority. One of the many I have,” Peter says. He bites his lips. “Priority or not, I had time for you. I saw you every day. We even discussed moving in; I wish we talked about this before everything with Eddie. I can’t say we would’ve lasted if we had this talk. Things now may have been better,” Peter finishes. “I loved you. For a long time, I loved you. MJ you were my only friend and you didn’t see me as some nerd. I loved you for that. I love you still for being here and taking care of my aunt.”

They stare at each other. Both smile and laugh.

                “We were terrible together,” MJ says.

                “Yeah,” says Peter.

                “You’re right. We weren’t meant to last. I thought it had to with…you know,” she says.

Peter nods. He’d rather not speak Gwen’s name now, not when he is having a decent talk with his ex.

                “I realized when I called you that no, it was just us. We knew each other and had a love that could be shared, but like with Teddy, this thing between us did not last. It wasn’t meant to last. I wanted normalcy and you were always extraordinary, Peter.” She pauses. “Are you happier?”

                “I love him, MJ. I’m happy with Eddie. We click.”

That’s the end of their awkward stage as they hug it out.

* * *

 

New Year’s Eve is quiet.

The room is crowded and everyone is in their nice clothes.

Food and drink is plentiful and this year’s hits play on the stereo from Wade’s IPod.

The problem lies with the two symbiotes standing behind Peter and his friends, minus Felicia, posed to attack.

                “Please, listen to me before this gets bloody,” Peter begs. He has his webshooters hidden in the room, ready to shoot to stop his guests. “Venom’s not a monster. He’s a good man. He hasn’t hurt anyone in years. I know.”

                “And the other?” asks Matt. His blind gaze pierces Peter, cane lifted.

                “Not innocent, but misunderstood. They’re the last of their kind. This world.” Peter gestures wildly to the room. Wade snorts next to him, katanas out. “It’s not like Venom’s. His was taken from him.”

                “By whom?” asks Iron Fist. He is the first to relax his stance. Peter counts it as a win.

                “Thanos.”

Jessica gasps. Peter knows she remembers fighting that colossus with the whole of earth’s heroes. In the confusion of battle, no one noticed the symbiotes keeping debris off civilians. Or that Spider-Man had help when Thanos’ goons came raining down.

Luke relaxes next. “This is a fucking dramatic way to introduce us. And when exactly where you going to tell Cap and Tony?”

                “Never,” says Peter.

                “They wouldn’t try to understand,” Jessica mutters.

Matt walks forward, cane lowered. Peter feels Venom’s anxiety and holds out his hand for the symbiote to take his hand. Venom does.

                “None of this changes what that.” Matt points to Carnage. “Thing has done, Peter. He killed dozens, for fun. There is no law that excuses it. As a lawyer, I cannot let it go.”

                “He’s trying to be good. I’m keeping an eye on him.” Peter sweats a bit. “Matt, you know there’s no court that can prosecute Kletus Kasady without the defense arguing for insanity. And Carnage will escape with Kletus.”

                “Kill it then,” Luke says.

Carnage howls and lunges to him. Venom and Peter stop the enrage symbiote.

                “No!”

Carnage stops and growls at Luke.

                “Be careful, mutant. Your pretty lady won’t like you without teetttthhh,” Carnage hisses.

Luke stalks closer, but Danny, thank God, stops him.

                “We are here to celebrate. Not to start a battle. Peter has opened his home and secret to us for a reason. He deserves our attention,” he says with finality.

                “Thank you.” Peter disentangles himself from the two symbiotes. “This is confusing and probably sounds crazy, but I know Venom is good. Carnage is just a product of this world and its bad influences. I….I’ve accepted them both. Despite their past and what they could do to me, that’s my burden to bear. Telling you all this….we’ve been friends for years and you deserved to know the truth. Venom and Carnage have done terrible things. I cannot deny that. They should be in jail, but….I won’t do that to them. And I can’t let any of you do it.”

The room is quiet again. Felicia slides closer to Peter. He fingers the bottom in pocket that will let loose the shooters and capture his friends. Jessica is the first to step forward.

                “I gave up being an Avenger because it wasn’t fulfilling. I felt exposed and decorated. You’ve stayed. You were always the martyr,Peter. You truly believe this is worth all you’ve ever done. That those aliens aren’t just using you.”

Peter breathes and there is no turning back.

                “I love Venom.”

                “I-I love Peter,” he says from behind Peter.

Venom wraps his large arms around Peter and gives the group his fangy smile.

                “That is the end of it,” Jessica says.

 

The party continues in a somber fashion. The group gathers in the living room, chairs everywhere. They eat the snacks Peter spent the day preparing. They ask him questions. They ask Venom questions. Deadpool chirps up with his side of the story and so does Felicia. Carnage disappears to his room.

When the ball drops, Peter still has friends and less of a secret.

* * *

 

Peter hums to himself as he swings down from one building to another. Venom is behind him and watching his Spider carelessly swinging. He waits to catch him only because he likes any excuse to hold his Spider. The night breeze passes as they swing in sync. Venom hears the humming take on a tune and recognizes it as the song that has played on the radio for weeks.

Deadpool, driving his car below them, blasted it out in the condo and sang along in his scratchy voice. Venom snarls, but continues with Peter’s path.

They only go out at night together because Venom’s appearance is not welcome by humans. It is unlikely it ever will, but for Peter and Eddie’s old ideals, it will try. Deadpool follows as “ground support.” Venom does not comment on how the damned mercenary follows to watch over Peter.

At one roof, Peter lands and looks up at the sky.

                “Oh, shit! Vatican cameos,” he shouts.

Venom slinks into the inky blackness of the night. The code is meant as a way for it to hide from threats, like the Avengers.

A burning man glides down and lands across from Peter.

                “Hey, Spider-dude, haven’t seen you in months? Had to catch you on your mission,” the man’s flame goes out. It is Johnny. Peter’s friend who likes to flirt. Venom hisses, but remains in the shadows. “Why the avoidance? You don’t love me no more.”

Johnny wriggles his eyebrows.

Peter laughs.

                “No, just been busy. School, jobs, Avengers, and trying to date again. Those things.”

Johnny smirks. Venom does not like that smirk.

                “Hm, and the new guy in your life doesn’t mind sharing?”

Peter squeaks. Venom smiles and suppresses a chuckle.

                “What are you-erm-talking about?” Peter’s high-pitched voice says.

                “Don’t act dumb. Please, you’re embarrassing yourself and I don’t’ have my camera. For my genius detective skills, it was simple Watson. I’ve been seeing you out with some bulky red-head, nice change, and couldn’t resist snooping. So, I followed you two for hours and watch some really porny smooching. Respect by the way.”

He holds his hand out in a fist. Venom tenses, however it is just another form of friendly acknowledgement. Carnage and Deadpool do it. A fist bump.

                “Anyway, we’ve been dealing with other shit, which I don’t need to tell you. And, I went back to snooping. You and the guy are still together. I gotta say, I’m surprised. I didn’t you swung that way.”

                “It’s new, but exciting. And…I’m in love.”

Johnny stares.

                “Serious. No shit.”

Peter nods.

Johnny whoops and Venom wishes the human would leave.

                “That’s awesome. When you get married, because you can, tell me I can be best man.”

                “You said you would saw off your own leg if you had to be best man again,” Peter says. He cocks his head and Venom thinks his mate is adorable.

                “Yeah. But Spidey, this is a gay wedding. With girls going ‘why didn’t he want me’ or ‘gay men are so lucky’ or ‘all the good guys are gay.’”

                “Johnny, you said gay like several times. Get to the point before I web your mouth shut.”

                “So, me, the straight friend will be there to comfort all those poor girls wishing they had your happy ending. Then they give me—”

                “Wow, enough. I get it. All right, I try to keep up more.”

                “And….”

                “Introduce to Eddie.”

The Human Torch lights up and waves good bye.

Venom comes out and looks at Peter.

                “Another friend?”

                “No. Johnny’s shit at keeping secrets.”

                “You need better friendsssssss, little ssssspider,” Venom says, bemused.

                “I need a simpler life,” Peter groans.

Venom embraces his sweet mate.

                “Truly,” it says, showing Eddie’s face.

                “Nope. But griping helps.”

Peter pulls up his mask.

                “Now kiss me with your face.”

* * *

 

A few nights later, another ally shows up. It is the Iron Man. Venom hides again, but with reluctance. It wants to get payback at the hero for last time it and its counterpart, War Machine, beat the symbiote.

However, Peter had spoken highly of the man, Tony Stark, and Venom would not taint its mate’s view of the hero. It hid with fangs bared.

                “You’ve been happier,” says the tinny voice of the suit.

                “How do you mean?”

                “Just…you know. You use to gripe a lot about your social life. Now, it seems all roses. Something good happen, huh.”

Peter rubs his elbow. “Yes. I met someone and he makes me happy.”

Iron Man looks at Peter. He turns his head, but Peter asks him about Avenger meetings.

They chat and slowly Venom creeps further. Deadpool’s car should be parked not far off from where they landed. Peter said if any of the Avengers or SHIELD appeared to run and get home. It did not want to leave its mate alone, but Peter made Venom promise.

                “Where is it?”

                “What?”

Venom stopped.

                “Don’t do that. Don’t even pretend I didn’t see it. Parker, that thing’s going to get you killed. Or worse, SHIELD will. You barely lasted that last time it tried to take you.”

Peter stiffens. Venom comes out, uncaring of the consequences.

                “Why would I take him? Peter chhhosssssse to be with u-me freely.”

Iron Man steps back and points out his hand.

                “I configured my repulsors to shoot high-frequencies. Stand down or this party gets weird.”

                “I-e do not advisssse you to go through with the threat, Iron Man. W-I can break you before that puny gun hitssss,” Venom snarls.

                “Venom,” Peter whispers.

                “Spider-Man, get away. This blast won’t be lovemaking,” Iron Man says.

The repulsor beams. Venom shoots out a web faster than Peter and pulls Iron Man forward. Venom slams the suit and man down hard on the concrete roof. It stomps on the glowing heart of the accuser. Peter grabs its arm, but Venom pushes him off. Its hand covers the face plate and Venom begins to squeeze. It is propelled forward by a kick from Peter.

                “No. Vemon, don’t make me do this,” Peter pleads.

Venom stands and stares at its mate. Fear and worry waft off the young human in waves. It is not sure what Peter will do, but the mate is frightened. Venom hisses at the Iron Man. A challenge for him to get up. It comes closer to Peter.

                “Please. They’re wrong. Don’t let them be right,” Peter whispers as it leans forward to touch Peter’s forehead. “I can’t lose you.”

                “Iron Man,” Venom says. “We are not an enemy. We are Venom. We survive. We live. We love Peter. He issss our mate and mother for our children. Peter gave usssss hissss love. Our offssssspring is no threat with ussss watching Carnage. You,” Venom says. It grabs Peter and lifts him over its broad shoulder. “You will resssspect ussss and our territory.”

With that said, Venom shot out a web and left the hero on the rooftop.

Later, in bed, Peter is curled on its chest.

                “Thank you,” he says.

Venom strokes Peter’s back.

                “I…I would have stopped him. I was going to break his suit. Oh God, if-if-hic-”

                “Sssshhh,sssssshhhhh,” Venom hushes.

It sits up and rocks Peter on the bed.

                “Venom, I was going to attack him. I know what SHIELD will do if they get you. Carnage will be worse. Please, lie to me. Tell me everything’s okay.”

                “I-e’m here, Peter. I-e won’t go away. I love you,” Venom says and rocks its mate to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> Venom views himself as an it because gender to him is still strange and he can't speak in first person. But he tries for Peter.  
> And I don't do smut.


End file.
